A Regular Girl
by sonfan123
Summary: A certain person has arrived to the same school as Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guy here's the first chapter of A Regular Girl. Ya I know the title sucks but its all I could come up with, Anyways enjoy! :)**

"Guess who's coming to this school now?" my best friend Haley said. I was at my locker getting a book for algebra, one of the many classes me and Haley have together.

"Who?" I closed my locker door and headed to class with Haley close behind me.

"You have a crush on her…"

"Okay that really narrows it down." I said

"She Mexican."

"Okay there are a lot of girls I like that are Mexican." I said sitting down in my seat for class with Haley leaning on my desk.

"She can sing."

"Okay"

"She can act."

"Come on just say her name already."

"It's Mik-"

"Okay class sit down in you seats" our teacher Mrs. G interrupted. Haley went and sat in her set across the room. 'God I totally wish the teacher didn't split us up. Stupid me for talking to loud!`

…………………………………………….

Mrs. G gave us an assignment to work on out of the book. So I just put my iPod on and didn't bother talking to anyone for rest of the class. I was about half way through the assignment when I saw this girl sit in front of me and everyone's eyes were on her, but I didn't bother looking to see who she was. All I was able to see of her was her upper half, she had on are regular school shirt on and her hair down.

"MITCHIE!" Mrs. G said.

"What?" I took my headphones out and looked at her.

"You're going to be Mrs. Gomez's tutor."

"Okay whatever." I went back to my work not bothering to talk to 'Mrs. Gomez' who ever she is. I was used to being people's tutors because I was the smartest in the class. There was a tap on my shoulder and I groaned and turned to see who it was.

"What god damn-"I stopped talking because there was the most stunning girl in front of me I have ever seen in my life. I thought I was dreaming so I just pinched myself too see if I was and I must have looked like an idiot because she started giggling.

"Um sorry about that are you Mrs. Gomez?" I said 'Of course she is you idiot she is the one and only Mikayla!' I thought to myself.

**So do you like it? Should I continue? Should I stop? Should you review? Yes!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys! Omg I didn't have a computer! So that's why I haven't updated. And I really like this story, so here is another chapter.**

"So how was your session with Mikayla?" Haley said. We were sitting at lunch and I just got done tutoring Mikayla two periods ago.

"I confessed my undying love for her and she felt the same, now were going to go get married in Canada!"

"Really?"

"No. All I did was catch her up which wasn't really hard she's really smart"

"She's really smart! God you are so whipped!" She said mocking me.

"Oh come on do you actually think a girl like her would go out with someone like me?" I said while pointing to the crowd of people around the popular table where Mikayla was.

"Yes I actually think that she will go out with you" I growled and walked to the band room. _God she can be so just so irritating some times_. I locked the door, picked up a guitar sat in the middle of the room and started strumming. I just started pouring out what I was feeling into a song.

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me_

_La la la la, la la la la  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down...  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had the strength  
To make it through_

I started to cry but I had to finish this.

_Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
Now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me_

That's it I'm going to make my move I'm not going to be afraid anymore!

"That was amazing, just awesome! Wow." I turned around and I saw Mikayla leaning against the door frame. _Oh god great! This sucks just keep your cool. _I quickly wiped off my tears.

"How did you get in here?" I said putting the guitar back.

"I convinced the janitor to give me a key." I held up the key and wiggled it.

"Why?"

"Because I saw you run out of the cafeteria." She walked into the room and put two chairs in the middle of the room which were facing each other.

"You really didn't answer my question."

"Um… I was concerned." She said the last part in a whisper.

"Why?" she sat down and patted the seat in front of her.

"Well it looked like you were going to cry and I wanted to…." She looked down to the floor like it suddenly got really interesting.

"To what?"

"I don't know comfort you."

"Thanks I guess. One more question."

"Ya?"

"How did you know I would be here?"

"I asked around."

"So Haley?"

"Pretty much." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. I started tapping my foot and looked around the room.

"So…. Um that song was amazing by the way."

"Oh ya you weren't supposed to hear that." I put a strand of hair in the back of my ear and started playing with my fingers. Then another minute passed and she said something that gave me hope.

"You know I believe in you."

**A/N: **_**So it's like impossible for me to write a one shot! God I tried but I suck I just want to finish CC but I really don't know where to go with it anymore so if someone wants to like I don't know co right that with me or something because like ya I still have some ideas but I don't know!**_** But anyway the song in the story was Believe in me by Demi Lovato! And you know what? You should review!!!! But you don't have to. But you would be awesome if you did!**


End file.
